Waiting For Forever
by sassandasspowerpuff
Summary: Love someone? Not able to tell them? Welcome to high school with the Ruffs and Puffs.' *I suck at summary's just read the story*


Me- Hello again! Sorry about me being gone for... 3 almost 4 months but hey, life's busy!

Butch- You could have said hello or something...

Buttercup- *smacks Butch*

Me- Aw, it's nice to see them so happy before I screw there lives up

Everyone- What does that-

Me- Anyways, sorry about everything but I think I am just going to give up on my first story... My writing is terrible and the story doesn't even make sense to me anymore, so starting fresh!

Blosson- What do you mean about-

Me- Let's begin!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. It would be cool if I did but, nope.

* * *

"Bliss get your ass up" Buttercup screams in Bliss's ear and throwing a pillow in her face.

"Ermenumon," Bliss says, pushing the pillow away. "What... The... Fuck..." She says getting up.

"It's 7." Buttercup smiles crossing her arms across her chest walking out.

Bliss's eyes widen, and she runs to get clothes on. She grabs a orange tank top shirt, black skinny jeans, and orange flats. She rushes to the bathroom and gets dressed, puts her light brown hair up, and fly's down the stairs with 5 minuets to spare.

"Care to join us for breakfast, Bliss?" Professor says over his newspaper.

"Sorry... It wont happen again." Bliss chokes up, while biting into a piece of toast.

Buttercup and Bubbles giggle wile eating some toast also.

"Buttercup, Bubbles, that is not nice to laugh at our own sister when it was Buttercups fault that she didn't wake her up on time. You should-" Blossom was cut off by Banana.

"Bloss, Bloss, Blossom. They're not listening."

Buttercup and Bubbles were listening to an IPod, "Whose is that?" Bliss asks. None of the girls owned IPod's, too expensive.

"It's Boooooooooooooooooooooomers" Blossom taunts while taking a bite out of her toast, making Bubbles blush.

"What... C-can't I barrow my friends things?" She said trying to hide her face with her arm.

We all laugh at her and grab our bags, "Bye Professor, love you." All the girls say while kissing his cheek.

"Goodbye girls!" He says waving.

All the girls get outside and Blossom closes the door, "What are we going to do for his birthday? Surprise party? Invite some of his friends? Buy him something nice? Breakfast in bed? All of the above?" Buttercup put her hand up.

"Calm. The. Fuck. Down. First, surprise party? Is he 5? Second, he has no friends. Third, we have no money. Forth, Bubbles can make it and we can come in with her. Fifth, not even an option." Buttercup said, hoisting her backpack up more onto her shoulder.

"Damn... Love him much?" Bliss, said running fingers through her hair.

"Well, its true..." Buttercup said while kicking a rock. Banana opened her mouth, then Buttercups phone rang. "It's Butch." She tried to not show any emotion, but come on, they are here her sisters. They know her better than she knows herself. Bubbles grabbed the phone before Buttercup could protest.

Bubbles opened the phone and imitated Buttercups voice, almost perfectly. "Hello? Oh hey Butchie" She put the phone on speaker, and motions for Blossom to hold Buttercup back.

"Hey Butterbutt, sisters around?" Butch's voice sounded.

Buttercups eyes widened and she tried to squirm out of her grip but Bliss and Banana ran to help too. Banana was holding her mouth while Bliss, and Blossom held her back.

"Nope, they went to school ahead of me." Bubbles replied still imitating Buttercups voice.

"Ah, really? So... You wanna meet up and have sex in the back of my truck?" Bliss, Banana, Blossom, and Bubbles mouths dropped. "My bros left early too.. So it's a perfect time."

Bubbles eyes were wide, she couldn't believe it. _They aren't even dating! _Thought all the girls, but Buttercup. Buttercup was smiling behind Bliss's hand.

"Could you bring the condoms this time? Boomer used them all up with Bubbles last night." All the girls attention turned to Bubbles.

"We did not have sex last night! Or any night!" Bubbles yelled in her own voice.

"Why hello Bubsy." Butch said sighing.

"It's..." She changed her voice back to Buttercups, "Not Bubbles..."

Buttercup got her mouth free, "Butchi! Getting rapped!"

Blossom and Banana laugh, but Bliss looks at her hand, "She bit me!"

"Sounds sexual." Butch said laughing.

"Buttercup, Butch. Explain your self." Blossom says, after she stops laughing and realizing what they were planing to do.

"You think I don't know Buttercups voice? Bubsy, you were so close, yet not close enough." Butch laughed and then his voice stiffened up, "Where are you guys... No one is here, I saw Bunny and Bandit earlier but they disappeared on me, I actually did leave before my other bros.. So I'm boooored." He dragged the word out for what seamed like forever.

"Ok, ok." Buttercup grabbed her phone back, "Be there in... Like 5 seconds. Buh bye." She hung up and motioned the girls to fly.

They all flew up and into the sky, "Time to see all your boooooooooooyfriends!" Bliss taunted.

"Hey you have one too, don't put it all on us when we aren't actually even dating anyone." Blossom lectured.

"Mike is my boo, but it's not like we're going to spend forever together." Bliss added, flying off.

"Butch is going to be pissed..." Buttercup finished and flew off, at super speed.

The last 3 girls looked at each other with worried looks, but flew off.

* * *

Me- Okay... Finished for the day! Like? No?

Butch- Aw.. I thought I actually was gonna have some sex...

Me- This isn't a prono. Who do you think I am?

Blossom- Pornography is-

Brick- Bloss if you don't give me some I might have to go with Butch and watch some of his stuff he's made.

Butch- I have NO made any porn!

Me- Um.. I.. Ah... *goes and hides with Blaster*

Bliss- *glares*

Me- ) I am so nice... Any ways, there will be a little... Graphic-ism later... Hehehe

Bubbles- With who...?

Me- LIPS ARE SEALED!

Blaster- Anyways, review, follow, favorite, all that good stuff!


End file.
